Still You're in My Way
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: It was the night of the new moon and Kagome forgot why that was important until Inuyasha had to spell it out to her. And then he put his mouth to better use. Part of the Pennies and Dimes universe. InuKag.


**Day 5 of the 12 Days of Witchyness**

**Dedicated to Coquinespike**, who requested this forever ago.

This is a little timestamp in the Pennies and Dimes verse.

**Warnings:** sex. It's literally just lots of sex. There is no value in this other than sex. And utter sap. But mostly sex. If you don't want smut, there's literally nothing else to read so you should probably skip this.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**Still You're in my Way**

_Part of the Pennies and Dimes!Verse_

* * *

"Oh _god_, Inuyasha," Kagome panted, so wound up that her body quivered beyond her control. Her face was pressed against the bedsheets, hot and damp with her heavy breathing.

The next thrust had her moaning, keening, and Inuyasha dropped down from his position above her, bracing himself on his elbows so he could lick a path along her spine. Dear god, what was he doing to her? This close, with his body a heavy line against her back, it felt like he was surrounding her. Everything boiled down to just him – on top of her, _in her_ – and his thick cock sliding in again and again and—

"_Fuck_," Kagome stammered out, orgasm hitting her like a fucking brick wall. Her hands fisted the sheets so hard she thought they'd rip and all she could hear above her was Inuyasha's breathless moans and the sound of his hips slapping against her. Kagome, exhausted and spent, just held on for the ride. And what a damn ride it was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha panted, nose buried in her hair.

"Oh god, please," she whispered.

It was that tiny plea that got to him – it _always _got to him – and Inuyasha buried himself as deep as he could go before coming, body holding on as tight to her as possible. It caused a gasp to rip from her throat, oversensitive beyond measure. For long moments, they lay there, catching their breaths.

Slowly, Inuyasha rolled off of her, tying the condom and tossing it effortlessly into the trash. Practice made perfect, after all.

Kagome groaned and grabbed at the headset that was _still _on her head, ripping it off. She too rolled over, her shoulder touching his. The ceiling was a great place to look. "Jesus," she whispered. "What the hell came over you?"

Snorting, Inuyasha shot her a look. She could just picture the way his mouth was curved up in that tiny smirk, the way his golden eyes sparkled with mischief. Asshole. "I thought you enjoyed yourself."

Not a question. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not complaining but you know how annoying it is to stay in character on the damn phone when you're doing…" She waved at him, knowing he'd get it. "All that."

"I personally thought it sped things up."

Laughing, Kagome secretly agreed. She wouldn't tell _him _that though. Glancing his way, she took her boyfriend in. Naked and glorious. Damn, but did she love the view. "Seriously," she pressed, "what's gotten into you? Again, not that I'm complaining, but we have all night tonight. Miroku and Sango are gone for the weekend and we'll be at your apartment. All alone…" She shrugged. Maybe it was because they'd been together for long, but Kagome knew the second her boyfriend froze. The smirk on his face disappeared, replaced by a scrunch and averted eyes. She rolled over again, this time partially on top of him. "Inuyasha, what is that look for?"

"I, maybe, haven't mentioned something," Inuyasha stated slowly, as if every single word that came of his mouth was painful.

Kagome sighed.

"It's not that bad!" Inuyasha interrupted, his hands automatically holding her close. "It's just— Tonight is the new moon."

It took a full minute for that to properly process. At first, Kagome didn't get it. What did that have to do with _anything_? But slowly, it sank in. Inuyasha was a half-demon. Half-demons turned into their human selves on either the sunrise before the new moon, or the rise of the new moon itself.

"Tonight?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He looked, in a word, uncomfortable. For the months that they'd been together, Kagome had never seen him fully-human. She hadn't ever really thought about it before. Inuyasha had to have been paying close attention though and made sure they were separated on those evenings.

"Is that…a problem?" Kagome asked, curiously. "You're okay, right?"

The half-demon rolled his eyes. "Obviously, yeah. But I didn't want you to be…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"What?" Kagome poked him then in the cheek, hard. She watched him scowl. "Seriously? You think your human side is going to scare me?' She snorted. "If this growly face doesn't deter me from our relationship, I really doubt your human one will."

"But—"

"You're an idiot." Kagome kissed him then, effectively cutting off any remaining arguments he had. It took him a second – a second to give up, give in – but he opened up to her just like he always did, licking into her mouth like it would never be enough.

Eventually, regretfully, she pulled away. Inuyasha's golden gaze pinned her, refusing to let go. "You're the worst," he said, voice rough.

"I'm the best and you know it," Kagome replied. She patted him on the chest and then got up. "Come on. I've already packed but we should say goodbye to Kikyo before we leave." Shuffling out of bed, she grabbed the clothes that Inuyasha had so helpfully tossed to the ground and put them back on. As she jumped up and down to get her leggings on, Kagome spun around to watch her boyfriend. He was, of course, still lying down. "Hey!"

He bit his lip, canine tooth sticking out. Inuyasha still looked that teensy bit indecisive, like the arguments she had stopped before were still simmering under the surface, desperate to come out. Hell. Bending down, she grabbed his t-shirt and tossed it at his head. "Watch," he complained, loudly.

"Hurry your ass up!" Kagome pressured, struggling to put her bra back on. "Or we're not having sex tonight at all."

"You wouldn't last a _second_."

Scoffing, Kagome glared at him. "I packed my vibrator so I'm all good if you're not game."

Inuyasha blinked at her, golden eyes wide. "You're so fucking hot."

"And yet, I still can't get you out of bed."

Inuyasha grinned, boyish and _there_— There.

That was better.

The two of them headed down to the kitchen eventually, Kagome's packed bag sitting by the front door. Kikyo was predictably in the kitchen, typing away at her laptop on the counter. She spared them a sly glance as they entered, smiling curving her mouth.

"Well, didn't you two have fun."

Kagome gave up apologizing for having sex in the house where everyone could hear. The walls weren't _that _thick. Then again, Kikyo was just as bad as she was about it. Only Sango seemed to be overly conscious about sex in a house full of other people. "It's always fun with us."

"Don't I know it," Kikyo replied, shutting her laptop and spinning around to raise a brow at them. "Are you two off now?"

"Yeah, I'll be back Sunday though. What are you going to do with the house all to yourself?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Watch a movie. Walk around naked. Maybe find a friend to do those things with."

Grinning, Kagome shook her head. "Shouldn't be hard for you to do."

"Nah, I've already got a waiting list." Kikyo eyed Inuyasha up and down then, curious. "Why are you so twitchy?"

"Why are you so damn observant?" Inuyasha whined. "You are literally Kagome's most annoying friend."

"We both know it's Sango," Kikyo answered, looking disappointed. "But whatever. Go, be together and do all the fun shit. I'll just be sad and alone." Her phone vibrated on the counter then and it was Kagome's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Kikyo didn't even have the shame to look embarrassed. "Shut up."

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched out on the couch, bare feet pressed into the sofa's arm. Her head was pillowed by Inuyasha's thigh, the credits of the show they'd been watching on the television. They'd already eaten takeaway and had been lounging for a while.

Inuyasha was tracing absentminded shapes into the soft skin of her stomach, her shirt having been risen sometime during the show. It was soothing but Kagome knew, even without looking at the half-demon, that he was still stupidly nervous.

The only window in the apartment showed that the sun was setting, faster and faster as the seconds ticked on. She guessed it would only be a matter of time before Inuyasha changed into his human self.

The next show automatically started and Inuyasha's constant tracing on her skin continued.

Kagome looked up at him and waited.

"Stop that," Inuyasha mumbled, refusing to glance downwards.

"Nope. I want to see."

"It's not a big deal."

Kagome huffed. "Out of the two of us, you are making this a much bigger deal than I am. You're practically freaking out. You have been the moment you crawled through my bedroom window. After all this time, you'd think by now you'd be comfortable going to the door."

"Didn't want to see Kikyo. I knew she'd judge."

"Judge what?"

"My existence." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome shook her head, smiling at him. She couldn't help but be fond, no matter what came out of his mouth. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was the simplest thing Kagome had ever been a part of. Inuyasha was just…Inuyasha. She knew him. All the good and the bad and the ugly. And she knew it was the same for him. They simply fit, like two pieces of a very unlikely puzzle. "Why don't we just go to bed?"

"Bed? At—" Inuyasha squinted at the cable box's clock. "Seven?"

"Didn't say we were _sleeping_," Kagome replied, laughing. She sat up and reached out for his hand. "Come on, we can get back up later."

He took her hand.

Going to the bedroom was an extremely familiar route. Not that the apartment was small, but Kagome had been there a fair bit once their relationship was official. No needing to hide from Miroku, who was rarely anywhere _but _the apartment. She left the lights to Inuyasha's room off and simply tumbled into the bed, laughing as she dragged Inuyasha down with her. He groaned as she elbowed him in the stomach, glaring at her like she'd done it on purpose.

"Don't look at me," Kagome said, "you fell on my fragile human body."

Inuyasha snorted and repositioned himself on the bed. They were staring at each other, each on their sides. He took her in for a moment, and Kagome let him. Sometimes, she desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. What did he see? Why did he look at her like that, like he couldn't believe what was happening?

Their love story wasn't exactly _normal_, but they'd cleared everything up.

"We're like two saps," Inuyasha said suddenly, into the darkness. "Staring at each other in the dark. It's like every bad romcom Sango makes Miroku watch."

"I think you mean Miroku makes Sango watch," Kagome corrected, grinning.

A half-shrug, seen in the silhouette of streetlight that filtered in through his window. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make out his face, his features. His golden gaze was as ethereal as ever.

"Why are you nervous?" she whispered.

"I'm not." It was firm, pointed, and far too defensive to be anything but a raging lie. Kagome waited him out. "I'm _not_," he stressed again.

"It's just me."

Inuyasha glared at her. He licked his lips then, like he was biding his time or trying to distract her. Or both. Probably both. Kagome couldn't help but look. "It is just you," Inuyasha replied then.

It didn't make sense, but she didn't have time to push for more. Inuyasha closed the distance between them, his clawed hand teasing along her sides and then pulling her flush against him. It was like some Pavlovian response; Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around him tighter, kissing him back with everything she had. She ran her fingers through his long strands, hooked her leg around his so she could feel the way he grew hard between them. She wanted to know exactly what she did to him.

With a growl, Inuyasha pushed her back down into the bed, rolling on top of her. Kagome grabbed at his face and made sure that he went nowhere, kissing him until they had to break for breath, until he was writhing against her.

Lips slick and swollen, Inuyasha gasped and pulled back, the slightest bit of distance between them. Normally, it wouldn't even faze her but Kagome— She knew. Weirdly, she knew.

So she opened her eyes and only saw a dark gaze staring back at her, eyes wide and more than a little terrified. Kagome knew that one wrong move would have Inuyasha reacting badly – he wasn't exactly calm or rational, even on a good day. With a hand that only shook a little, she relaxed her grip on his face and slid her hands behind his neck. Inuyasha couldn't leave her, and she wouldn't let him.

He truly didn't look that much different. What were once long silver strands that gleamed in the tiny amount of light they had were now inky black, like hers. Dark brown eyes. No ears. She bet, if she went to examine his hands that the claws would be gone too.

"Kagome—"

"You're still Inuyasha," she blurted out quickly, cutting him off before he could say whatever inevitably dumb thing would come out of his mouth. At her admission, Inuyasha pursed his lips but he didn't look away. He didn't avert his gaze. It was enough to make her feel strong enough to say, "You're still mine."

She didn't know if it was him or her that reacted first. If Inuyasha leaned down to capture her mouth, or if she leaned up to beg him for entrance. It was as natural as it had always been between them and Kagome couldn't help but moan when he nipped at her bottom lip, his hand skirting downwards to tug at the bottom hem of her top.

Undressing was neither a slow reveal or a quick, desperate shucking of clothes. It was the in-between of panted breaths and groans and hands that wandered. Down her only her underwear, she struggled to tug down his jeans, her hands unavoidably pausing to rub long, hard strokes along his length through the denim. The wait was worth it to hear the catch in Inuyasha's breath, the way he pressed back against her and nipped at her throat.

Eventually, she'd had enough. Kagome pressed on his chest until he rolled over, using her freedom to tug off his jeans and boxers at the same time. His dark gaze was just as pinning, just as heated as his golden one. Kagome ran her hands up his thighs, bent down to kiss just to the side of his bellybutton. She loved the way Inuyasha held his breath.

"Can I?" she asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Fuck, please," Inuyasha cursed, his hands already combing through her hair to hold it back.

There was nothing tentative about the way she touched him. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to think for one damn minute that anything had changed between them. She licked broad stripes along his length, fully hard and jumping at her touch. The way he reacted to her was the best kind of high Kagome had ever found. Even with Inuyasha mostly silent above her, she could tell just how much he wanted this, _wanted her_.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when she reached for his cock, hot and silky in her hand, and then slipped her lips around him until she was practically gagging. _That_ got a verbal response.

"Shit," Inuyasha panted, his hand clenching in her hair.

Kagome sucked and slid back up his length, tongue laving at the underside until she dove back down once more. Little by little, again and again, she took his cock deeper and deeper. Her gag reflex had good days and bad days, and this was a good one. It made it easier to relax and enjoy, to listen to the noises that Inuyasha made and the way he nonsensically would try to hold her hair when strands started to fall loose. Her hand wrapped around the base of him, tiny little pumps along with the bobbing of her head. He seemed so, so close already, on edge.

She sucked him harder.

"Goddamn, Kagome—" And the rest was lost to a long moan, his body tense like a tightrope. She sucked her way back to the top, paying special attention to the flared head of his cock where he was extra sensitive until he could stand it no more. Inuyasha tugged on her hair, urging her up, hands grabbing her until he could cup the roundness of her butt and pull her flush against him once more.

It was almost better to tease him with, her underwear the only thing between them. It wasn't much of a barrier and Kagome ground down against him for her pleasure just as much as his. The way he was holding her, keeping her close against him— God, she loved the way he wanted her.

Possessive worship.

He kissed her neck and forced her onto her back. Inuyasha seemed to be unable to stop, his biting kisses trailing her down her body while his hands were everywhere – teasing a nipple, grabbing her breast, her hips, her thigh. When she realized he wasn't stopping, Kagome shivered in anticipation. It seemed like such a stupid thing to think, but it was wholly true. Her body's reaction to Inuyasha was like the inevitably magnetic pull, like dancing to the strings he played her with. He pulled down her underwear and Kagome was already breathless by the time he spread her thighs and bent down between her legs.

"Oh god," she said, the last thing she'd say. Inuyasha knew how to fucking _ruin _her. His tongue on her clit was never tentative, all broad, repetitive strokes. He laved at her until she was wet, shaking, near dripping and Kagome could only run her hand through his bangs as he closed his lips around her and _sucked_.

No sound came out but Kagome arched from the bed like she was possessed, gasping in air that seemed like it was never enough. His fingers teased at her entrance and she was desperate to move, to buck her hips until they were inside her because _fuck_, _yes_. He toyed and toyed and it felt like the sweetest kind of torture. His tongue was a ceaseless, relentless rhythm against her clit and the pressure was too much, the teasing _too much- _

Her orgasm was vicious, but it was nothing compared to Inuyasha who refused to stop. It was like her orgasm was nothing more than a damn challenge, laid at his feet. He pushed his fingers inside of her, curling and catching that spot that made her body want to sing. It was all too much, too sensitive but Kagome didn't have words and she knew better anyways.

When he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue instead, Kagome literally near sobbed. She was torn between spreading her legs more – deeper, god, _please_ – and pushing him away. Her body just couldn't handle all of it, especially not when his thumb flicked against her oversensitive clit, sending a shock along her spine. She arched with it, cursing and praying and whatever the hell else that unwillingly spilled from her mouth.

It felt like eternity but was probably only seconds, his tongue curling one last time inside of her before licking back up, tonguing at her clit. She was fucking doomed from the start – too much, too much, _too much_ – and came with a cry that barely even sounded like her.

She scrambled to reach his face, tugging him up until she could kiss him. It was nothing more than mouths connecting, open and breathless and begging. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried, _tried_ to anchor herself so that he could slide in, _fuck._

"Hold on, hold on," Inuyasha murmured, kissing her roughly before pulling away. He didn't get far – she wouldn't unwind her legs from around him – but it was enough to reach the package of condoms on the nightstand. Enough practice at this made it quick and Inuyasha moaned as he rolled it on, unable to stop himself from stroking up and down his length at the sight of her.

Kagome drank it in, let him see her half-lidded gaze and puffy lips as her hips rocked against him, begging.

"God, look at you," Inuyasha whispered. His hands went to her thighs to hold them apart and Kagome keened, wanting more, _desperate _for more.

She did sob when finally, _finally _pushed inside of her. Kagome cried out and grabbed at him, needing him as close as possible. She wanted him as deep as she could get, hands pushing on his ass until there was no room between them. Grinding down on his length, Kagome moaned and silently wondered why the fuck they couldn't just do this always. She felt so fucking _good_, with Inuyasha's cock buried inside of her and his lips wrapped around her nipple, sucking like life fucking depending on it.

"Please," she begged and she had no idea what she was asking for, only that she needed it.

"Got you, got you," Inuyasha whispered in between kisses along her collarbone, and then he pulled his hips back, just enough to make her gasp until he slid back in, one long, ruthless thrust that had her eyes rolling.

From there, it was relentless pleasure. He moved inside of her like he owned her and Kagome very much thought that he did. In this, she was certain. No one else knew her like he did, no one else _touched her_ like he did. There would be bruises on her hips but she wanted it all, wanted the evidence the next morning when they rolled out of bed, wanted to watch him fall to his knees to kiss them and worship them before breakfast.

Fuck, _god_, but she was in deep. Kagome couldn't do anything but keen and moan and beg, words tumbling from her lips for no reason other than she couldn't stop if she tried. Inuyasha was turning erratic, and she knew he was close. God, she wanted him to come, wanted to know that she did that to him.

"Yes," she encouraged, legs tugging tighter to pull him closer. "Come on, fuck, _please_—" She moved her hand towards her clit, rubbing it as Inuyasha lost control, coming and pushing into her as hard and deep as he could, body twitching with the shock of it. Kagome could feel him coming, the knowledge of it enough that with one more press of her fingers she too was climaxing, body clenching hard down around his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha grit out, hands trying to still her because the shocks of orgasm had her moving, rocking on his dick still buried inside of her. God, he was still so hard— "Kagome," he whined, when she clenched all around him, milking him until they were both wholly spent.

He collapsed down on top of her within seconds, hands a weak support around her head. The shift had his stomach rub against her and oh _god_, Kagome whined.

Slowly, eventually, they detangled. She bit her lip as he pulled out of her, sensitive and instantly missing it. She watched him move, head towards the trash and drop the condom in. He grabbed something from his dresser – an old shirt maybe, something cotton – which he brought into bed with them.

"Here," he mumbled, and Kagome used it to wipe the extra wetness between her legs. She tossed it onto the ground, following along the same song and dance they always did.

She rolled until she was pressed along his side, kissing his shoulder. Inuyasha hummed and curled into her, hands tugging her close.

"It's way too early to go to bed," he murmured, whisper soft against her skin.

"Uh-huh," she agreed, nodding. "But turning human must be exhausting."

Inuyasha snorted, the sound of it loud in the otherwise quiet room. "Yeah, that's what was exhausting."

"We'll just take a minute to recover," Kagome suggested. "And then we'll get up like the adults we are and do…stuff."

"Stuff."

"Stuff," she repeated. Kagome pulled back for a moment to look up at her boyfriend, at her half-demon's very human self.

He stared right back, and any hint of fear or discomfort was long, long gone.

"Are you ever _not hot as hell_?" she whispered.

Inuyasha smirked, and it was genuine. "Literally never."

* * *

**Feedback is love.**


End file.
